Our objective is to present the current research in the field of allergy and immunology to allergists, immunologists, fellows-in-training, medical school residents, pediatricians, internists and others interested in the field from around the world. We expect an international audience of physicians and scientists to be attending from around the world. Although many countries will be represented some specific countries are Japan, Australia, Russia, Mexico, and Singapore. We would like to have as many young scientists as possible attend from the United States. In the past this was possible because of funds we have received from the National Institutes of Health. We would like to see this opportunity granted to these young physicians again. The requested funds will be administered by the American Academy of Allergy and Immunology. Applications for travel grants will be distributed to all American Academy of Allergy and Immunology members. We will establish a review committee of three individuals not seeking subsidy. The travel grants will be awarded to those young scientists who have had abstracts accepted and have no other way of support. Scientific papers from the meeting will be reviewed by the program committee and decisions will be made by this committee by March of 1994. These papers will be publicized by Hogrefe and Huber as a supplement to the ACI News. The review committee will then review all applications and list the individuals in order of merit for receipt of awards.